Descubriendo Sentimientos
by KazumiLuzcarlisRockStar
Summary: Un nuevo caso para Ciel. Nuevos compañeros. Nuevos mayordomos que tienen una conexion con el pasado de Sebastian. Y sentimientos a flor de piel. lo lamentamos por el pesimo resumen pero no somos muy buenas en ello esperemos que les guste esta historia
1. Nuevos compañeros

Capítulo 1: Encuentros y Sorpresas

Era una mañana en la mansión Phantomhive todo normal como siempre Finían destruyendo los jardines, Bardroy carbonizando la cocina y Meiry destruyendo algunos platos como dije todo normal excepto por unas visitas.

-Bocchan muy pronto llegaran las visitas para ayudarlo con el nuevo caso de la Reyna- dijo nuestro sexy mayordomo

-Como digas Sebastián aunque no necesite ayuda- dijo Ciel mientras se escuchaba una voz en el fondo- cállate Alois

-Por qué Ciel- respondió Alois – esto es divertido te voy a ayudar en tu trabajo- dijo con tono de burla haciendo que Ciel gruñera

Mientras tanto entrando en los terrenos de la mansión Phantomhive

-Lyssandro estoy preocupada no crees que debimos dejar la mansión así como así- dijo una chica semi-rubia de la misma edad que Ciel

-No se preocupe mu lady todo va a estar bien debe concentrarse para ayudar en el caso de la Reyna- respondió un guapo mayordomo oji-verde- mire ya estamos llegando

En la entrada Sebastián los esperaba, los 2 bajaron del carruaje

-Hola buenos días condesa Ashenbert soy Sebastián Michaelis el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive el my lord la espera en su despacho, déjeme guiarla-dijo Sebastián – _entiendo ella también hiso un contrato y con el demonio menos probable igual que el Conde Alois– pensó Sebastián_

-Claro espero conocer al conde Phantomhive y al conde Trancy-respondió la condesa

-Bien Meiry guía al mayordomo de la condesa Ashenbert, a sus respectivas habitaciones –dijo Sebastián

-Claro Sebastián-san- respondió Meiry – por cierto mi nombre es Meiry y el suyo _\- es muy guapo – pensó Meiry_

-Lyssandro- respondió tranquilamente con una hermosa sonrisa

-Okey, sígame – dijo Meiry

Mientras tanto Sebastián guiaba a la condesa al despacho de Ciel cuando llegaron

-Bocchan la condesa acaba de llegar-dijo Sebastián

-Claro hazla pasar- dijo Ciel

Sebastián asintió e hiso pasar a la condesa

-Un gusto en conocerla condesa Ashenbert- dijo Ciel con una sonrisa fingida- Soy Ciel Phantomhive

-Hola yo soy Alois Trancy – dijo Alois- y se podría saber cuál es su nombre- pregunto calmadamente

-Oh claro mi nombre es Meredit Ashenbert-respondió con una sonrisa

-Bien vamos a leer la carta de la Reyna por favor siéntense- dijo Ciel- por cierto quiere que usted la lea Condesa Ashenbert lo especifico en su primera carta

-Okey – respondió la condesa – comienza así

 _Mis queridos niños_

 _Sé que deben estar confundidos en especial tu Ciel_

 _Lo estuve pensando y el título de Perro Guardián de la Reyna es_

 _Una carga muy grande para una sola familia así que_

 _Decidí que deben ser un equipo los 3 juntos_

 _Ahora en adelante sean un equipo y amigos._

 _Ahora el caso son unos asesinatos de parejas jóvenes_

 _Que son torturados hasta morir que me_

 _Parten el corazón quiero que lo_

 _Investiguen y encuentren al asesino._

EQUIPO- gritaron los 3 sin creerlo


	2. Descubrimientos y Quejas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8606f06ac62b059628bbbbc2b25ee341"Al escuchar este grito nuestro trio de sensuales mayordomos llego a los pocos segundos cada uno preocupado por sus tsunderes amos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="697f7a0cb22e48317c9bdccba72f51bf"-¿Se encuentran bien?- el primero en hablar fue Sebastian/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf19d0c5eee9f0593ec02876e5af6fb0"-Esto debe ser una broma- se quejo Ciel ignorando olímpicamente a Sebastian/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e98296378e8686216d464d0aabc87099"-Concuerdo contigo- dijo un poco enojada Meredith, el único que no parecía perturbado por eso era Alois que parecía divertido por la situación/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7375effb42f346414e9bebea9adfa3dd"-Un equipo ¿eh?-dijo Alois antes de abrazarse a Claude- esto va ser divertido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7470a9e8e2c1db0e35a23b37f903527"-Sebastian esto debe ser un error- dijo Ciel refiriéndose a la carta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40e490de18ecf47c972ddb47592b450d"-No es un error tienen el sello real- le resolvió la duda a Ciel, Sebastian se sentía aliviado y un poco molesto por que hubieran interrumpido su conversación/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="803102f09d1de85f28dc49f9fd367f85"...FLASH BACK DE MAYORDOMOS.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b33d77c132a4ef1c1da53c64df30d4b6"Los 3 mayordomos se encontraban en la cocina hablando sobre su pasado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a761180decdf36781a26c90daa4d6289"-Saben a pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos- hablo primero Sebastian/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd7ace987b012b40a256f1bc8bfccb0"- Tu crees Raum o perdón Sebastian se nota que encontraste un humano interesante con el cual jugar- le respondió Claude con un tono de fastidio y malicia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b95f3c08723e4b298d0e9b222168bd4"-Claude no hables de cosas que no entiendes por que se nota que encontraste un niño igual de transtornado que tu- espeto en tono seco y al igual que Claude con malicia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="823513a0e577a4d861ff1eec3500050b"Se encontraban en un ambiente tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Lisandro notando esta tensión decidió intervenir/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff097bb1f0f9a11048cfa9df06d697ba"- Saben debe de ser por algo que los 3 terminamos reunidos acá a si que - no termino de cuando escucharon el grito y fueron a ver que había pasado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3da66625f7082c0576dfab7790b38000"...FIN DE FLASH BACK DE MAYORDOMOS.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b4a124ff44bfc7848b976a08dc8c5b8"-No deberían de enojarse sino pensar en como resolver este caso-dijo de manera fría Claude mientras separaba a Alois de el/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9499abb1bdd46cc3ed2cabf0ce8d756c"-Claude tiene razón ¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Alois/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24f222b19f44b83f8e73b45a7adf37ca"Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar se escuchó la campana que marcaba la hora del almuerzo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad4f5c2174400b3f2e6184f1b05b00ac"-Bien discutamos esto mas tarde es hora del almuerzo- dijo Sebastian- Bajemos al comedor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88194bff91d33db39e61b3612860a3b3"- Bien- coincidieron todos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2576cd49e089c31fa5fac86ffc7c39a9"Durante el almuerzo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="118db96a4e2f863920f6da66d4dc102a"-Después del almuerzo deberíamos ir a Scotland Yard para obtener información- opino Meredith/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c632beadd8d17a7e83b98f686a81520"-Buena idea- le respondió Alois/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5e87441793931e51cef3805545da850"-Si eso suena bien- dijo de manera cortante Ciel- em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bien/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"no/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"entiendo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"por/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"que/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" Reina /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"quiere/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"que/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"haga/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"equipo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"con/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"un/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"chico/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" sicópata y una chica /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"como/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Meredith/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pero/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"entiendo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"que/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"parte/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"de/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"esto/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"es/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"investigar/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"que/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"le/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"paso/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"en/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"realidad/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"al/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"verdadero/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Conde/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Trancy/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"y/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"los/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"padres/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"de/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Condesa/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Meredith/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ya/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"que/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"los/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" 3 /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"murieron/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"en/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"extrañas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"circunstancias/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"tendré/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"que/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"aguantarlos-/em pensó Ciel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c905e6997a815dd76cc30af37abe67ab"Después del almuerzo, en el carruaje todos iban juntos, de un lado iban Ciel, Alois y Meredith, del otro lado en el mismo orden se encontraban Sebastian, Claude y Lisandro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3b5ebc8120673a5180284692f40e256"-Cuando lleguemos a Yard deberemos buscar información para encontrar al culpable- dijo Alois con una sonrisa un tanto como siempre perturbadora/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c51fbfcdd0f31c0dfc80c1b2b0f62fd"-Claro nosotros podemos hacer eso mientras Sebastian, Claude y Lisandro buscan mas información-aclaró Ciel con tono cortante mientras bajaba del carruaje,no había muchas personas en la calle- Sebastian busca la información que necesitamos es una orden/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50a4766d6388a36536f332860eca2268"-Yes, my lord- respondió Sebastian mientras hacia una reverencia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d8c1a0e1fe36b9c12bb860c877895f8"-Lisandro tu puedes hacer lo mismo- hablo Meredith/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e633a0a9ebe955cf1eb59af5b1683e7"-Yes, my princess- respondió mientras se iba junto a Sebastian/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca9678f06b52058b08c42164b7d6a8ca"-Claude tu puedes buscar pistas en la ultima escena del crimen- le pidió/ordeno Alois/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce79b7808bed56cfb74efd4f0d5a7807"-Yes, your higness- respondió Claude mientras se iba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc722a23e4d5e3b28df073a876ac84dc"-Ciel-kun-se escucho una voz conocida para Ciel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efcb2a589310f4547aaa7e6adf66d6e4"-Aberlaine- hablo con tono monótono Ciel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3377da44065ca3951f37f3fe9a35e5da"-¿Que haces acá? Ohh ¿sales con tus amigos?- pregunto Aberlaine curioso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cac006e9c057a377e61d24290e4c24ab"-No simplemente queríamos saber algo sobre los asesinatos es que yo tengo mucho miedo- hablo actuando con un tono bastante tierno y lleno de pánico Meredith/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2d2e665083f23c4cdc38d43231a8b5c"- No debería preocuparse por eso son solo parejas las que son asesinados, aunque todavía no tenemos muchos sospechosos pero tenga por seguro que lo atraparemos apesar de que no tenemos muchas pistas- le reconforto a Meredith claro que no se dio cuenta que hablo demás/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ec0b6ddfb0b464898f85096d097127b"-Gracias- le respondió Meredith- em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Gouo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"sola/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"un/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"idiota/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"se/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"creería/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"algo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"así/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ¿/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"como/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"puede/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ser/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"policía/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3edc122fc6f63e7987d8056e53111448"En ese momento llego nuestro trio de mayordomos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69c3e89da0e9defa28e20589374b26b0"-Ohh Aberlaine un gusto verlo- saludo Sebastian- ya nos y vamos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3823e65db3b560aca383fea41a1fa204"- Claro adiós- se despidió/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14e70722f19b720d2a28bc5810bc5d85"Ya otra vez en el carruaje, Meredith les contaba lo que Aberlaine le había dicho, mientras Sebastian y Lisandro mencionaban lo poco que habían encontrado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="949967670a1d9b8fe23419b39664a1aa"-Es casi nada lo que encontramos, pero si hay un sospechoso que todavía no a sido interrogado por Yard- menciono el oji-morado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0661bac8797fed23e38cb76b5ac86efa"-Bien eso es interesante y tu Claude ¿encontraste algo en la escena de crimen?-pregunto Alois mientras se acercaba un poco/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e688eaf3b99763a056c4ac3d90865aa6"-No- le respondió de manera seca se noto un poco de decepción el el rostro de Alois/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be9576be0fbb748d7fc5ef747045c4d2"-Si no había nada en la escena del crimen tal vez allá pistas en los cuerpos de las víctimas- señalo Sebastian/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8390c3644749566fcc2a41aeae22d09e"- Claro debemos ir a ver a Undertaker- le dio la razón Ciel a una idea no formulada de Sebastian/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ff35a0f91c3a7286b727e82a73e5011"- ¿Quien?- preguntaron Meredith y Lisandro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1b89fb0a7a5a1d1d044e07b55facbbd".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a71c8627a461bd83abed9242ec9cd4b6"Perdón por el retrasó espero que les guste, este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el primero/p 


End file.
